1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction and generally to the joining of modular panels to form a continuous wall, and more particularly to fasteners for joining such panels to a support frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of conventional panels for erecting buildings and the like, difficulty has been experienced in obtaining a satisfactory interlocking joint connecting adjacent panels in generally edge-to-edge relationship and in obtaining satisfactory fasteners for securing such panels to a support frame.
While many prior art fastener expedients for attaching a plurality of panels disposed in the edge-to-edge relationship to a support frame have proven to be satisfactory in some respects, they have generally proven to be unsatisfactory, in that they have not been concealed, they generally require modification of panels for their use, they do not provide a positive restraint of outer panel skin, and they cannot easily be installed by unskilled labor.
Accordingly, the building industry is seeking a concealed fastener for attaching a plurality of panels disposed in edge-to-edge relationship to a support frame which will not require modification of the panels for its use, which will provide positive restraint of outer panel skin and which may be easily installed by unskilled labor.